Togeather
by Queen of the Random Word
Summary: Two girls, one dog, and how one event changed all their lives and what does it have to do with a key chain? Au One shot.


An: Hello, this is Donamarine speaking and this One shot is in honor and dedicated to my beloved dog Skip, who at the age of eleven passed away from liver cancer.

Please read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

In Loving Honor's Key Chain

By Donamarine

There was a car screech and two female screams before the white dog with golden eyes closed them for the last time. A mighty canine he was too, strong powerful muscles, bold golden eyes, and a collar made out of black beads and four white fang-shaped ones. The crimson heart shaped I.D. tag was hidden by white fur.

The black asphalt road was unyielding as white lines for bikers and yellow divider lines out side some shrine steps. Trees lined the road, acting like majestic columns on either side of the steps.

Two twin girls ran down the steps to the fallen dog, tears filled their eyes, then raced past their cheeks and chins. Both girls had raven black hair, and grey brown eyes, their face shape were identical as was their height.

The only things that separated these identical twins in appearance was that one twin had pale skin and long hair that went down past her waist, she even held it back in a pony tail and left two loops out of the main stream before they returned back to the rest of the pony tail, She also wore a white blouse and a pair of red pants.

The other twin had tanner skin and hair that passed her to rest just under her shoulder blades; she also wore a green mini skirt and a white blouse.

The twins dropped to their knees, next to the dog and shook him gently as to wake him up. He didn't move.

The twin in the green mini skirt looked to her hysterical twin and whispered "Kikyou..."

"Kagome..." Kikyou whispered back.

"We need Keade-baasan here now."

"H-hai," Kikyou replied as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed the vet on speed dial.

"_Girls, Souta, your grandfather and I have an announcement to make." Their mother said as she brushed her shortly chopped hair out of her face. She wore a light green blouse and a dark green skirt and always had a kind look on her face._

"_What mom?" Kagome asked while Kikyo gave their mother her strictest attention._

" _Your grandfather and I have decided in allowing you to go on with your requests in getting a dog, but" the rest of what their mother said was cut off from the cheer of the girls and their brother._

"_Can you imagine it?" A little boy with black hair cut short and an orange tee shirt with a red strip across the middle, jeans and white tennis shoes. "Our very own dog, we can take him for walks, teach him to play fetch, get the paper, play ball with him, and teach him to be a guard dog!" Souta cried excitedly._

"_We can teach her how to speak, heel, roll over, dance, sit, and all sorts of other stuff!" Kagome smiled and moved her arms in a triumphant gesture._

" _But we also have to feed it, groom it, clean up after it, play with it, train it, and find it a place to sleep at night." Kikyou gave her siblings a stern look._

"_Thank you Kikyou, I was about to tell you about that." their mother said._

"_No problem, it will be just like our normal shrine duties, right Souta?" Kagome smiled and looked at her brother._

"_Right."_

"_Alright, what breed do you want your dog to be?" Their grandfather asked over the morning paper one week later. _

"_An Inuyokine!"_

"_A Nigginine!" _

_The twins said at the same time._

"_Why a nigginine?" Kagome asked her twin._

"_Well why do you want an inuyokine?" Kikyou asked. _

"_Inuyokine are strong, and majestic." Kagome defended._

"_Well a nigginine are kinder, gentler, and are less likely to be rejected by other humans." Kikyou grumbled back._

"_Inuyokine are braver and more loyal."_

"_But nigginine are a nonviolent breed and are less dangerous to keep as a house pet!"_

"_But Inuyokine have never been known to attack anyone with out being provoked to extreme levels first!"_

"_Well nigginine are more intelligent and have the I.Q. of a human."_

_Gramps turned the page of his news paper as the tension built and notice news paper ad._

"_How about a comprise? There is an offer for an Inuyokine-nigginine mix for half the price of a purebred." The old man said._

"_Okay." Kagome shrugged._

"_Sounds good here." Kikyou nodded. _

_Three weeks after the proposal and two weeks after the ad were noticed the Higurashi family came to visit the country farm the ad's address mentioned. _

_There was a farm house styled after an old feudal era hut and a red barn next to some old remains of a fire the same size as the barn. In a fenced off area with green grass all around a three eyed cow chewed its mouth full of grass. _

_All around was the barking of dogs, the white inuyokine and the multi colored nigginine running everywhere. _

_The one who greeted the family was an old man with his old white hair pulled back in a pony tail. His eyes were wide and black, making them look like large circles. He wore a green and black striped shirt and old jean pants. Over his shoulder was a huge mallet. _

_With him was an even smaller man who gave the family the impression of a flea, small, short, bald and wore a mustache where mouth parts of a flea would be found. The smaller man wore an old forest green kimono and light brown pants. _

"_Oh so you're here about the dog huh?" the taller man replied. "Well, I'll show you kids where he is." _

"_Thank you very much Totosai, I'll talk to these fine people all they need to know about this dog ." Myoga nodded and offered Mom and Gramps to some tea inside the farm house. _

_Souta, Kagome, and Kikyou followed Totosai to another unseen fenced off area, the grass here was dead or dying and a wooden pole was posted in the center of the fence. Tied by a thick to the central pole was a large dog about the size of German Shepard. He was white with bright golden eyes, white dog ears and a long strong muzzle. Large pointed ears pointed forward with a large thick mane and long silver fur._

"_Why is he tied up like that?" Kagome asked looking at the elder man. _

"_Oh he doesn't get along with the other dogs very well, Myoga knows more about that then I do."_

'_Get along?' The minors wondered._

"_What do you mean sir?" Kikyou asked, she was the older twin and there for the eldest child._

"_Well Inuyasha here has always had a dominance issue, his parents were the alpha dogs until they died and he's always been the outcast. His brother was Alpha until he was adopted but that's another story, why don't you all go and pet him?" Totosai offered. _

_Kagome stepped forward but Kikyou got to the dog first. _

_She held out her hand in a firm gesture before the dog for him to sniff. He sniffed gingerly on the archery callused fingertips and palm before gazing up into her grey brown with his own golden. Those eyes were so bold and unafraid._

_Kagome approached from behind her sister and held out her own, the dog stared into Kikyou's for a moment before looking at Kagome surprised and a little baffled looking, as if he wasn't used to so much attention at once. _

_His nose repeated itself with the examination of the younger twin's hand and gazed into her eyes as well, the same look in them. Souta was the first child to kneel to Inuyasha's level and held out both hands for the dog to explore with a wide smile. _

_Inuyasha repeated the same process but instead of just plain staring at his eyes like Kagome and Kikyou his pink tongue left his lips and licked Souta's face. The boy laughed and scratched behind his ears. Yet Inuyasha just stared at the human unsure of what to do. _

"_I'm sure why you're wondering why I asked you two inside while the children looked at the dog." Myoga began as a pot of green tea brewed on the oak kitchen table and the old red kitchen with an old cream refrigerator from the seventies, and old crimson colored tile counter and an old stove, rice cooker, and other kitchen appliances, the floor was a soil brown colored linoleum._

_The children's mother nodded while the grandfather looked at Myoga sternly._

"_Because you want to adopt him, I think that you should know about his personal history before even considering taking him in as a member of the family._

" _It was about two years ago Totosai and I made an agreement to the Setsuna Dog Breeding Company that we would breed one of our females with one of their males and we would be able to share some of the profit for show dogs of the nigginine breed. _

"_Things went as we agreed, our chosen female Izayoi was to breed with their male Takemaru, but it was not meant to be. _

"_The two did get along, as friends, but when Izayoi went into heat she rejected Takemaru when he showed interest. Then the heat period for her passed, or so we thought and she was allowed to roam around with the other dogs. I called the Setsuna Dog Breeding Company and asked them if we could hold on to Takemaru until after Izayoi went into heat a second time."_

_Myoga looked down at the table and stared at his hands as he continued the rest._

"_It turns out that Izayoi was thinking about who got to father her pups and chose another male over Takemaru. Something both Totosai and I miscalculated. _

"_The chosen male was an Inuyokine named Inutashio, our most prized male dog, and the natural Alpha of the other dogs. Now that I think about it, Izayoi and Inutashio spent so much time together that it shouldn't have been surprising that they had selected each other as mates._

"_It wasn't until Totosai caught them mating did we realize what had happened but it was too late, a small litter of pups were conceived. _

"_We tried to call the Setsuna Company but they couldn't pick up Takemaru for a while and we were told to keep looking after Takemaru until the time came for Izayoi to mate again. _

"_Well the time for the end of Izayoi's gestation period came to an end, with Inutashio looking after her like an anxious husband; I think he knew the pups were his._

"_Izayoi gave birth to a healthy litter of three pups on the night of a lunar eclipse, Inutashio was there to help out with the contractions as I was there to catch the pups and wash them as they came out, Totosai went home that evening and it was my turn to watch them. Our Inuyasha came out of his mother right at the moment of the complete eclipse. He was the strongest out of all of his sisters. _

"_I had retried for the night when another dog from down the road escaped and broke in to our property. I, in my excitement of pups, forgot to lock the barn door or close any of dog's gates. _

"_Apparently the dog down the road was a viscous guard dog named Ryukotsiei and started trying to claim our farm as his own territory. _

_Inutashio left his mate to fight off Ryukotsiei and both were evenly matched. _

_I'm not sure of what happened to Ryukotsiei but he did leave heavily injured. _

"_My Inutashio was no better, but somehow he made it back to Izayoi and the pups._

_While Inutashio was off defending our farm, Takemaru apparently felt resentment in Izayoi's choice for a mate, and wanted her for his own. _

"_He attacked Izayoi, but she was doing what she could to defend her pups and none of them were harmed too much, but Takemaru did mange to do some damage to all three of them. But dutiful and loyal Izayoi took almost all of the damage. _

"_I woke up to hear her yelps and ran outside at once to see Inutashio get there in time before Takemaru could get at the small family. The two got into a fight and Izayoi managed to sneak all three pups out, even with out my noticing and hid them secretly somewhere in the bushes. She then passed out side not to far from her pups; her injuries were too great to protect her mate._

"_I had only seen Inutashio get into a fight once before and I knew how strong and brutal he could get, and his fight with Takemaru was even more harsh then what I saw before. The two managed to get the door slammed and it locked itself with the two inside. Little did we all know that one of the slams they gave each other damaged the electric wiring and caused a fire in the barn, the very charred spot outside is where the fire happened, both dogs were burnt to death. _

"_The Setsuna Dog Breeding Company never came to claim Takemaru and never did anything but ask for the pups Takemaru fathered, they got none of the pups, seeing as they were really Inutashio's pups. _

"_After that, Izayoi woke up and grieved for her mate, and later two of her pups, whose damage was too great to be saved, all the vet had left to do was put the two females to sleep. She and the remaining pup, one Totosai and I named Inuyasha after his father, grew very close, so close that we never had the heart to separate them and sell Inuyasha to another family._

"_But Izayoi lost the will to live after Inutashio died and Inuyasha was orphaned after a few months. The other dogs, which grew to respect Izayoi and Inutashio turned their backs on Inuyasha and rejected him. Even his own half brother, a full inuyokine named Sesshomaru from one of their father's earlier bleedings rejected him. _

"_The rejection got to a point so bad that the Inuyasha got in fights with some of them and for his own protection Totosai and I separated him from all the others. But yet he became melancholy from all the separation and it hardened him. I decided that He needed to be in a different environment where he could be the only dog, and a place where he won't be rejected. If you want to adopt him, make sure that he won't be rejected by anything else. That's all I'll tell you." Myoga finished._

_Some weeks later, Kikyou decided that now would be a good time to practice for the up coming archery contest and was shooting arrow after arrow doing what ever she could to increase accuracy for her shots. She wore the white gi and black hakama pants and gloves to protect her fingers from the bow string. _

_The target was attached to the front of the god tree that her grandfather had always praised. It was the only tree in the area sturdy and isolated enough for a safe archery target range._

_Inuyasha was roaming his favorite spots all over the house while waiting for Souta to finish his homework and play with him, the cat Buyo already fled the area leaving Inuyasha playmate less. _

_So he decided to take matters into his own hands and found a small life like replica of the Shikon no Tama that the grandfather sold as one of the trinkets for the shrine gift shop. Bored, he decided to play fetch. _

_Inuyasha constructed a simple little catapult system with his teeth using a soda can as a balance for the small plank of wood that would serve as an arm for the cup to hold the small ball in until he set off the catapult by stepping on the special foot piece he made. Quite igneous for a dog don't you think? _

_So Inuyasha dropped the Shikon keychain inside the cup and jumped on to the plank on the other side of the soda can._

_The Shikon no Tama was launched into the air and whizzed by Inuyasha's waiting mouth and in a glorious flight in the direction of the God tree. _

_Kikyou launched another arrow, by now thinking about having lunch or something, reached down to grab an arrow from the grounded quiver, and heard a loud dog yelp. _

_Kikyou looked up and her eyes widened as her heart stopped and was plunged in to a bucket of ice water. _

_There was Inuyasha, pinned by one of Kikyou's arrows in to the target in the side, the Shikon keychain dangling from his mouth until it was dropped and fell to the ground in slow motion._

_Kikyou felt a scream choke up in her throat and rushed over to Inuyasha. _

_The dog looked at her with a betrayed expression. _

"_Kikyou, Mom says lunch is ready!" Kagome called to her sister as she walked out the sliding door. "It's… ra…men…" and then Kagome saw the sight of Kikyou and Inuyasha and feeling her heart race with dread bulleted over to where her sister and pet were sitting._

_Inuyasha fainted. _

"_Kagome… I think I just killed our dog…" Kikyou's voice was choked and filled with dread. Didn't mom tell her to lock up Inuyasha before archery practice?_

_Kagome reached over and pulled out the bloody arrow, seeing as Kikyou was still in more shock over the concept of killing the dog and petted him over the head. _

"_Feh." The dog barked before shaking his head and regaining his feet. _

_Both girls jumped and felt an eminence amount of relief especially Kikyou, who before didn't feel so close to Inuyasha until this moment and felt a little guilty for shooting him in the first place. _

_Grandpa had to call his old friend Keade the local veterinarian to check up on Inuyasha while Kikyou decided to give Inuyasha her ramen as a way to apologize for the accident, which he loved. A few minutes later he started begging Kagome for her ramen._

"_It seems Inuyasha, besides having a hole in his side, seems to be in order, ye be lucky, all this fur acted as armor and protected him from grave injury." Keade replied as she put her old stethoscope back in to her veterinarian bag. "But he will need his shots." _

_Inuyasha began to whine upon hearing the word 'shots'. Keade gave Inuyasha a firm glance and she straightened up her white vet lab coat and pulled out a container filled with syringes and other assortment of objects. Her long white hair was pulled back in a pony tail and the short elderly woman began to look at labels for the appropriate shots._

_Then afterwards Kikyou began to spend more and more time hanging out with Inuyasha and spent many hours after school taking him for walks and talking to him about her day. Even though he could never respond back, Inuyasha did give Kikyou the impression of him listening to her. _

_Kagome groaned as she watched her pile of homework pile up. This was gonna be hard, she had three reports, two projects, four math assignments, and huge reading assignment to deal with in two days ... and Kikyou wasn't here to help. The elder twin was off at the archery competition and their mom was a chaperone for the event._

_Inuyasha was under the table cornering the huge fat cat Buyo and offering for him to play rough house, something Buyo didn't like to play._

"_Ohh…" sighed Kagome as she tried to work on her geometry assignment "this is going to take forever." Inuyasha lifted his head up and heard his owner groan about the work. Curious Inuyasha jumped up so his front paws touched the table top and sniffed at the paper. Then he jumped back down, ran around the chair and peeked over the edge there. He could smell something sweet tasting that he had tried once but he couldn't find it._

_Kagome sighed and dropped the pencil. "Oh yeah, this is helpful." Inuyasha looked at Kagome and heard her say the next word. "Sit Boy!" _

_Inuyasha slipped on his way down and ended up falling face first to the ground. _

_Startled Kagome looked over to see if Inuyasha was alright._

_Inuyasha just crawled back up did his traditional "feh" bark and turned away as if to say something. _

"_I'm going to take a break." Kagome sighed and left the room. _

_Once she was gone Inuyasha crawled up on top of the table and sniffed out the source of the sweet cookie smell he had detected, unfortunately all the cookies were gone, but this strange text book was still filled with crumbs. _

_Kagome returned a few minutes later to discover that her geometry text book was missing. _

_Inuyasha was under the god's tree sniffing for crumbs and watched the formulas under his nose trying to make sense of what he had just picked up. The page open was a page that focused on imaginary numbers and he was looking at number 13) 2i+5 3i+4 when another little nose poked itself at the book. _

_It belonged to a small brownish red-gray fox kit. The kit looked at the larger dog with wide innocent green eyes just begging for attention. Yet the little kitsune's attention was taken away when he noticed something pink attracted him._

_It was the Shikon no Tama keychain that Inuyasha was playing with a few weeks ago before Kikyou shot him._

_The small fox leapt past Inuyasha and picked up the toy._

_Inuyasha growled, the key chain was his favorite play thing next to Buyo._

_For a moment Inuyasha and the chibi-kitsune had a growling match and Inuyasha gave it a sharp hit on the head with his paw. _

_The small fox gave out a hard yelp and Kagome walked outside due to the sound. There she saw the whole thing. _

"_Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded as the crying baby kitsune ran over to the school girl to be cuddled. "Take it easy on him; he's just a little guy!"_

_Inuyasha just gave off his feh like bark._

_Kagome sighed and walked inside, forgetting about the text book that lay abandoned on the tree roots, leaving the mini fox by Inuyasha's water bowl where the little being lapped up the water desperately. It was then Kagome noticed his starved and haggard appearance. _

"_Poor thing." Kagome muttered as she pulled out walked off to let the fox cub to run off later._

_She picked up the book for her reading assignment, one of her assignments was after all to read The Call of the Wild and write a book report on it. She walked over to the book and picked it up; on the cover was a proud looking yellow dog in an artic wilderness in the background with a tall Snow covered mountain in the back ground. The prideful look as Inuyasha himself was on the cover, if his coat had been golden instead of silver. _

_Kagome smiled at the thought of her dog on the book cover and started reading the first chapter, the more and more she read the first and second chapter the more and more she began to imagine Inuyasha in the place of Buck, that it was he who was driving the sled, he was fighting for dominance of the pack and he who would wolf down his meals before it had gotten stolen._

_Back in reality, Inuyasha grew bored – so bored he stopped looking at the geometry book and carried it back to the desk Kagome sat at, only to leave it neglected on the floor—but Kagome didn't acknowledge him, she didn't even move. _

_Kagome was entrapped in an exciting moment where Buck the main character was running with some other dogs in a hunt after a snow rabbit only to get in to a fight with his rival Spitz when she felt something furry and canine brush up against her leg._

_Kagome yelped and jumped, startling Inuyasha who was under the desk and laughed when she realized who it was. _

_Inuyasha lifted his head and Kagome smiled at him, forgetting about the mess with the fox cub for the moment and decided to start the book over and reread it aloud. _

_The baby kitsune eventually snuck inside the house and listened to the book – he nibbled on a box of Souta's hidden stash of pocky savoring every bite and every sound coming from Kagome – but he didn't understand the words but loved the sound of Kagome's voice. _

_Inuyasha simply laid on the floor and listened to the plot, imagining that he was Buck on his wild adventures in the wilderness. He gave a sniff of contentment and even ignored the chibi foxes antics._

_Kikyou walked in on her sister after a long day at the archery contest – hearing Kagome's voice talking about a moose's final moments before he was claimed by Buck's sharp teeth – before she opened the door, Inuyasha lifted his head facing toward the bedroom door and Kikyou looked at the scene before her, Kagome was happily doing homework and Inuyasha was sitting on the floor doing nothing. _

"_Kikyou, hi." Kagome replied as she put the book down at looked at her twin sister. "I didn't realize you would be home so soon. How was the contest?" _

"_Fine." Kikyou replied, "And how was doing homework?" _

"_Okay," Kagome yawned and looked at the clock, did three hours pass by already?_

"_Well, I'll just take Inuyasha on our daily walk then, mom says dinner will be ready in about an hour." _

"_Alright…" Kagome replied putting the book down for a moment before a thought occurred to her. "Hey, Kikyou, can I join you on your walk too?" _

"_Sure."_

It had been months since that very walk, Kagome and Kikyou eventually discovered the little fox, took him to the vet where the mini kitsune was rehabilitated to be realised in to the wild and was named Shippo.

A lot had happened such as the golden week of that year the Higurashi family went camping. The twins had gotten lost camping with Inuyasha to protect them from a tagged boar named Chikukai by the rangers and a wolf named Koga.

The trio of Kikyou, Souta, and Kagome also discovered that Inuyasha's half brother had been adopted by another family when they meet his owner Rin and Jaken on the beach.

Many more memories happened, each locked away in the family's hearts, but the one Inuyasha's existence touched them most was the twins, Kagome and Kikyou.

Both twins sat in the waiting room at the vets, sitting side by side on the roughly yarn woven brown seats on the spanking white room, filled with photos and posters covered with all sorts of domestic animals ranging from hamsters to horses and a diploma for veterinary school for Keade. Hands held tightly eyes quivering from threatening tears.

Souta sat in a seat across the small room brown eyes bright with worry as his legs swung from under the chair to 90 degrees in front of him and back.

Their mother and grandfather sat in silence while waiting for the vet to call them in.

An old wooden brown door swung open for the elderly Keade to exit out looking grim in her vet lab coat and approached the family, her eye looking down the other behind her patch.

"I'm afraid I have bad news for ye," Keade began "Inuyasha died before he arrived at this animal hospital. He died of a ruptured aorta damaged by the car. I'm sorry."

The whole waiting room was in silence for a moment, a great volcano quivered with emotions, and the magma chamber rumbled as the pressure built up from the new of the dog's death. Then all was quiet before the storm.

Then it erupted with wet salty drops, burning down the smooth pale surface of the volcano as Kagome buried her face in to Kikyou's shoulder as the elder sister did the same.

Souta sat in the table in shock, his invincible hero had fallen.

Their mother got out of her chair to comfort her daughters, seeing as they were closer.

Gramps climbed out of his chair and held Souta, the boy sobbed in to his grandfather's kimono.

The family didn't make any more plans that week, and the children were in mourning over their beloved best friend. Their mother offered for them to miss school for the rest of the week.

That night Kagome cried hard in to her pillow while Kikyou felt her tears trail down her face in silence, the hot and salty trails raced down well paved roads on her cheeks.

It was unknown when both fell asleep but neither knew that they were sleeping until the felt something wet and soft gaze their faces.

Both twins jerked up in their beds, placed right next to each other almost as if they had been one bed. On the space between the sleeping twins sat the dog Inuyasha. His tongue was out lobbing and panting innocently, his eyes were bright in full health and his body was unscathed. His silver fur glimmered a light blue compared to the paper white background with an ethereal glow. Almost as if someone had animated the twins, bed, and dog without making the background.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Are you really here?" Kikyou stammered.

The dog took a deep breath and as he exhaled his fur became thinner and translucent, but the main on the top of his head didn't grow thinner but grew longer covering his back and remained in the dog sitting position. His paws grew longer and evolved into human hands his claws grew longer and a little sharper. His spine grew longer and his hind legs grew longer than his arms until he took a human like form, wearing a crimson kimono, golden eyes, and pearly white dog ears hidden in his long quicksilver hair.

"Oi, it's nothing but, I'm here to say good bye to you because- ." Inuyasha began with his newly formed lips but was interrupted when both girls burst in to crying. His face dropped startled at not knowing on what to say as they began tearing. "It's not like I bowed down to that car asking it to kill me, it was an accident!" Inuyasha bellowed in dismay.

"But why did you have die! You were our best friend! Someone to read too, or to beg ramen from us, or to protect us or or..." Kagome couldn't continue.

"Or to take on walks or talk about our day to, or terrorize Shippo and play with your favorite key chain." Kikyou continued; her normally, calm misunderstood eyes, were increasing in heart breaking sadness and even a few tears leaked out.

"Feh! If I knew you wenches were going to cry like this, I would have never come!" Inuyasha barked, but instantly felt guilty when he looked at the twins in the eyes.

"Well excuse us for worring about you when we saw you on the pavement!" Kagome yelled at the hanyou-turned dog.

" So are you two going to spend the rest of your lives feeling sorry for yourselves and not letting go with the past!" Inuyasha growled, saying something at even surprised himself, but it proved his point so he let it slide. "You two still have each other so don't pity yourselves and move on with life. I'll be waiting for when your time comes to greet you."

He leaned forward slightly and the twins latched on to his body holding him tight one last time, their never ending tears would have soaked his kimono, if he wasn't already one of the dead.

"Inuyasha?" A strange woman's voice filled in on this little white scene. " Are you ready?" the speaker was a slightly short slim woman with Long floor length hair and multiple kimonos of feudal era nobility and the eye shadow over her dark lavender eyes.

Next to her was a Tall tanned man with silver hair like Inuyasha, even his eyes were the same golden hue. On his face was one blue strip over his mouth and it looked as if he was wearing armor with thick arm guards and a fluffy white cloak? His hair was held back in a tight top knot and swayed in the unfelt breeze. The man, who looked more like a youkai than a human had his arm wrapped possessively around his mate.

"Coming Mother, Father." Inuyasha said as he turned around from the twin's broken embrace to face his parents.

"Wait," Kikyou whispered weakly before she pressed her lips against Inuyasha's cheek.

Inuyasha paused at the kiss, not knowing what to do but felt Kagome mimic her elder twin.

Inuyasha froze as he felt the warmth lips on his cheek and the heart rising up to race along the rest of his face. His arms tightened and pulled the two in a tighter embrace before kissing both on the cheeks in a rapid secession before letting them go completely.

He quickly reached into an unknown pocket and pulled out his Shikon no Tama keychain, tossed it up, and sliced it in half with his claws before depositing it in Kagome and Kikyou's hands. Then He cut off two locks of his long hair and draped the locks over the broken key chains.

"I'll miss you." he whispered, a pink blush trailing under the eyes and across his nose.

And then before the twins could say anything else Inuyasha turned around and followed his parents as the began to guide him to the netherworld.

"I love you two." Was all they heard from his traveling back side before the twins realized in shock that this was their last chance to say goodbye too.

" I love you too!" identical cries filled the air and Inuyasha whirled around with a faint smirk before he trotted after his parents with the cries of "brother, brother, come join us!" came from two hanyou looking little girls, one black, the other a silvery grey color.

"Feh," and with that he was gone.

Both twins woke up with a faint feeling of a warm embrace before they noticed that they were also enveloping each other in a hug. Their beds were joined together and with a lock of silver hair, and half a plastic key chain entwined among their fingers.

Both made necklaces out of the key chain and using a fly tying kit made earrings out of the fur, a little bit of Inuyasha to keep with them forever.

Nether spoke of that night, but both knew of its existence.

Neither met another man who won their affections like a dog did.

While others didn't understand, and thought it was a little overboard over a dumb dog, Kagome and Kikyou didn't care, they would never understand, for they had never had a dead loved one come and visit them in their dreams to reassure them that everything was alright.

But things did change for the twins in their relationship. Before Inuyasha, they twins would bicker slightly, but now all they had to do was look each other in the eye and come up with a compromise. Kikyou instructed Kagome in the ways of archery, and Kagome helped Kikyou with other subjects such as how to get along with others better.

And it was all thanks to a dog who loved them both.


End file.
